Fire Magic
Fire magic description placeholder. Unless otherwise specified, Half is always rounded up. Fire Magic Abilities Acolyte of the Flame :Effect: Increase TP by 1. Gain Battle Magic. :Prerequisite: 1 Tier 2 Fire Magic spell Master of the Flame :Effect: Increase TP by 3. :Prerequisite: 1 Tier 3 Fire Magic spell and Acolyte of the Flame Tier 1 Fire Ball :Cost: X/X :Damage: X :Range: 6 :Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Burning Aura :Cost: 3TP, 3 Mana :Effect: For the remainder of the conflict, if any character hits you with a melee attack, you may immediately retaliate and attack them with Fingers of Fire as a free action for 2 TP. :Prerequisite: Fingers of Fire Hot Coals :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Range: 6 :Effect: Place up to X Hot Coals onto the battlefield. Hot Coals are flat surfaces that inhibit neither movement nor line of sight. However, if a character would move over or end movement on a space occupied by a Hot Coals, that character suffers 2 damage. Hot Coals expire at the end of round. Blazing Blades :Cost: 2TP, 2 Mana :Effect: Increase the base damage of target melee weapon by 5. This bonus is consumed on hit. Flame Bolt :Cost: 4 TP, X Mana :Damage: Half X :Range:7 :Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Fire Blast :Cost: 5TP, X Mana :Range: 5 :Damage: 5 :Effect: If this attack hits, you may then move the target up to X squares away from you. You may target yourself with this spell. If you do the damage is reduced to 2. Body of Flame Cost: 5 TP, 7 Mana Delay: 5 Effect: For the remainder of the conflict, you are immune to disease, bow and crossbow attacks. The damage from Fire Blast is reduced to 0 and you take no damage from walking through fire. Increase all rolls with Fire Magic Spells by 2, for the remainder of combat (this does not stack). Encircling Flames :Cost: 3TP, 3 Mana :Damage: 3 :Effect: This attack hits on any roll but 1. Fingers of Fire :Cost: 4TP, 4 Mana :Damage: 5 :Range: 1 :Effect: Increase your attack roll by half your Mysticism rounded up again. Scalding Metal :Cost: 3TP, 5 Mana :Damage: Variable :Range: 6 :Effect: This attack hits on all rolls but 1. If it is successful, the target suffers damage equal to the amount of Defense it gains from armor. Seething Inferno :Cost: 1 Mana :Effect: The next Fire Magic attack you make will also stun the target for their next turn. Tier 2 Fiery Judgement : Cost: 6 TP, X Mana : Range: 10 : Damage: X : Delay: 5 : Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. : Prerequisite: Body of Flame Touch of Flame :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Damage X :Range: 1 :Effect: This attack always hits. Raze to the Ground :Cost: 10TP, 10 Mana :Delay: 5 :Effect: Destroy any structure up to the size of a large house. Those inside roll Finesse or Brutality at difficulty 10 to escape. If they do not, they take 15 damage. This roll may not be made while restrained, incapacitated, or otherwise unaware, and the difficulty is reduced by 5 if the escapee notices the character beginning to cast this spell. This may be cast to destroy smaller objects without catastrophic effects. Hellfire :Cost: 1TP, 2 Mana :Effect: The damage from the next Fire Magic attack you cast can only be healed by time passing, and this damage may not be prevented or reduced. Fiery Concentration : Cost: 1 Mana : Effect: For the next Fire Magic spell you cast increase the attack modifier from half X to X, you may increase the cost of this ability by 2 TP and Y mana to increase its duration to the next Y attacks you make. (Effect ends at end of round.) Black Fire :Cost: 4TP, 4 Mana :Effect: For the next Fire Magic attack you cast, note its damage. If the attack is successful, its target suffers the attack's damage, reduced by their Will, at the beginning of their next turn. If this amount is greater than 0, the target is feared until the end of round. Tier 3 Explosive Eruption :Cost: XTP, X Mana :Damage: 2X :Range: 10 :Effect: Increase you attack roll by X. (X must be at least 6) Fiery Bombardment : Cost: Y+X TP, E Mana : Delay: 2X : Effect: Make up to X attacks using Fire Magic spells for free, X may be no higher than your Mysticism. The casting cost of this spell, Y and E, are equal to the the TP and Mana cost of the spell used to compose the X attacks. Spells containing costs of X are paid for as normal, all of the uses act as copies of the original X cost spell (with the same value's of X). Wings of Eternal Flame :Cost: 10TP, 10 Mana :Delay: 10 :Effect: For the Remainder of the conflict, your movement cost is halved and you may cast Fire Magic spells after moving. Double all damage you deal with Fire Magic Spells. Category:Magic Schools